Lovely Bestfriend
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Saat Sasuke and the gang berjalan di koridor, semua siswa yang ada disana melihat kagum kearah mereka. Ingin rasanya menjadi seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat serasi. Namun sayang mereka hanya bersahabat.


**Ini fic sebagai debut saya di dunia ffn. Hope you enjoyed this fic. ^^**

**Title: Lovely Bestfriend **

**Style: Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di cerita ini milik paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, gaje.**

**Terinspirasi dari persahabatan Airi dan Taki di komik Max Lovely**

**Summary: Saat Sasuke **_**and the gang**_** berjalan di koridor, semua siswa yang ada disana melihat kagum kearah mereka. Ingin rasanya menjadi seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat serasi. Namun sayang mereka hanya bersahabat.**

**Happy reading…**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Normal POV**

**Konoha High School, saat istirahat sekolah…**

Di atap salah satu gedung Konoha High School tampak sekelompok siswa sedang menikmati waktu istirahat sekolah. Mereka memilih atap sekolah karena tempat ini sepi sehingga mereka dapat melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan tanpa diganggu oleh para fan-girls dan fan-boys. Siswa-siswi ini memang para idola di Konoha High School.

Pertama ada Shikamaru yang tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding . Disamping Shikamaru, Temari sedang asyik berkutat dengan game terbaru di notebooknya. Tidak jauh dari keduanya tampak Sai yang sedang melukis Ino. Kemudian di belakang Ino, Neji dan Tenten tampak bosan mendengarkan pidato Lee tentang pentingnya semangat masa muda. Chouji sedang memakan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo, Shino sibuk mengamati semut dan Kankuro terlihat membongkar-pasang robot-robotan buatannya. Naruto, Gaara, Sakura dan Kiba sedang bermain kartu _bridge_. Sedangkan sang tokoh utama, Hinata Hyuuga, sedang membaca novel dengan tenang. Dipangkuannya ada Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat terbaiknya sedang menikmati tidur siang.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Kelompok siswa ini langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan bersiap-siap menuju kelas.

"Ah! Sebentar banget istirahatnya. Padahal sebentar lagi aku menang." keluh Kiba yang sedari tadi kalah main kartu.

"Iya. Kenapa waktu istirahatnya cepet banget. Haaahhh." Naruto ikut mengeluh.

"Itu sih kalian aja yang males. Dasar baka." sahut Sakura sambil memelototi Naruto dan Kiba. "Cepet beresin kartunya!" teriaknya lagi.

Kebalikan dari Naruto dan Kiba yang mengeluh, Neji dan Tenten tampak lega karena bisa lepas dari jeratan Lee untuk mendengar pidatonya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi ikut tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang hanya dia perlihatkan pada Hinata.

"Ayo Hime." ucap sasuke setelah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya, kemudian tangannya menyambut tangan Sasuke. "Ya Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bergandengan tangan memimpin kelompok tersebut menuju kelas. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari dan Shikamaru berada di kelas XII.A2 sedangkan yang lain berada di kelas yang sama yaitu XI.A1. Sasuke bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak mereka masih balita. Orangtua Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sahabat, sehingga Neji dan Hinata yang merupakan kakak-adik sering diajak berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha sewaktu kecil. Pertemanan antar anak kecil itu lama-lama menjadi semakin kuat seiring pertumbuhan mereka. Sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekarang mereka selalu bersama. Hal itu membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka sangat erat.

Sasuke dan Hinata adalah idola sekolah yang paling populer. Bisa dikatakan mereka seperti _Prince and Princess of the School_. Sasuke memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan kecerdasan luar biasa. Selalu menduduki peringkat pertama paralel. Sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh menimbulkan kesan _cool_ yang bisa membuat siswi-siswi KHS teriak-teriak heboh. Hinata memiliki paras yang cantik alami dan manis. Rambut indigo dan mata lavendernya sangat indah. Pembawaan Hinata juga anggun dan lembut. Selain itu dia juga memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi. Namun setiap ada siswa yang ingin mendekati hinata, mereka akan mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis dari Neji dan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke _and the gang_ berjalan di koridor, semua siswa yang ada disana melihat kagum kearah mereka. Ingin rasanya menjadi seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat serasi. Namun sayang mereka hanya bersahabat.

"Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn." terdengar teriakan manja nan cempreng dari Karin, ketua Sasuke FC. Dia berlari kearah Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Melihat tangan Sasuke yang lain bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata, Karin langsung mendorong Hinata agar melepaskan tangannya. "Minggir kau Hinata jelek!"

"Kyaa." teriak Hinata yang hampir terjatuh namun ditahan Gaara yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hampir jatuh langsung menghentakkan tangannya. "Yang minggir itu kau Karin!" bentak Sasuke sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya menjauh dari Karin.

"Huft. Sasuke! Kau adalah masa depanku! Ingat itu yaaaaa." Karin yang tak mau kalah berteriak sangat keras. Merasa ada hawa pekat dari sahabat-sahabat Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berdiri disana, Karin segera menjauh dari mereka.

"Awas saja kau Hinata Hyuuga." bisiknya sangat pelan.

.

.

**KHS, saat pulang sekolah…**

Hinata diminta guru Bahasa Jepang untuk mengumpulkan tugas di ruang guru. Karena Sasuke ada urusan di klubnya maka Hinata pergi sendirian. Teman-temannya yang lain juga sibuk dengan klub-klub mereka. Dengan membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak, Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan menuruni tangga karena kelasnya berada di lantai 2 sedangkan ruang guru berada di lantai satu. Saat menuruni tiga anak tangga terakhir, Hinata tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang dan terjatuh.

"HINATA!" Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan melihat Hinata terjatuh segera berlari menghampiri. Begitu mendapati Hinata yang pingsan, dia langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan bergegas ke ruang kesehatan.

Karin yang melihat semua peristiwa dari balik dinding dekat tangga mendecih dengan kesal. "Cih! Menyebalkan! Yah setidaknya aku berhasil mengerjainya."

.

.

**di ruang kesehatan…**

"Hinata tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil di lutut dan sikunya. Dia pingsan karena kaget. Yah kau tau kan Hinata itu gampang pingsan. " kata Shizune, salah satu dokter di KHS yang bertugas hari ini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang duduk disamping Hinata. Dia memandang Hinata sendu. Merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Seharusnya dia menemani Hinata untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau tunggu Hinata sampai dia siuman ya. Nanti kalau kalian pulang, tolong kunci pintu dan serahkan saja kuncinya ke satpam." ujar Shizune sembari membereskan mejanya. "Kuncinya kutaruh meja ya." tambahnya.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke dengan malas.

"Cih anak ini." Shizune menatap sasuke sebal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke masih terus menatap Hinata. Sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata yang masih pingsan. Wajahnya yang sangat manis, rambut indigonya yang menawan, seragam sekolah yang sangat pas dipakai Hinata. Hinata memang memiliki badan indah yang mampu menggoda iman tiap lelaki. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. 'Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati. Hinata adalah sahabatnya, belahan jiwanya dan sekarang dia sedang mengamati Hinata seperti itu.

"Sa-sasuke." suara lirih hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung menatap Hinata dan tersenyum. "Aa, sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Mana yang terasa sakit Hime?" Sasuke langsung menyerbu Hinata dengan banyak pertanyaan. Membuat sang gadis bermata lavender ini tertawa geli.

"Hihi. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku tadi hanya kaget." Hinata menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Maaf Hime. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penyesalan yang dalam.

Hinata yang melihat itu menyentuh pundak Sasuke, kemudian mengusap-usapnya, masih tersenyum lembut "Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku yang tidak hati-hati. Terimakasih ya sudah menolongku."

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Rasanya Hinata terlihat semakin menarik dimatanya.

Apa aku menyukai Hinata? Aku mencintainya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk didadanya. Kalau dia menyukainya, hanya akan berakhir dengan pengakuan. Tidak ada jaminan Hinata akan membalas cintanya. Kalau ternyata dia malah membencinya karena tahu perasaannya, ini akan berakibat buruk pada persahabatan mereka.

'Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Jadi lebih baik aku pendam saja.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Hinatanya.

"Hn. Yasudah. Mau pulang sekarang atau nanti?" tanya sasuke dengan lembut, yang tentunya hanya dia tunjukkan didepan Hinata.

"Sekarang saja Sasuke-..."

BRAKK

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu sudah dibuka dengan keras. Ternyata Neji yang datang.

"HIME! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Kau tidak gegar otak kan?" Neji sangat panik begitu mendengar adik tersayangnya jatuh dari tangga.

Hinata menatap kakaknya sambil tertawa. "Tidak apa Nii-san. Aku tidak luka parah kok. Tadi hanya kaget. Aku kurang hati-hati sih." Jawab Hinata dengan kalemnya.

"Syukurlah." Neji menghela nafas lega. "Tapi besok-besok jangan ceroboh lagi ya!"

"Iya. Sekarang mari pulang Nii-san" ajak Hinata sambil melipat selimut yang digunakannya tadi.

"Aa, aku masih harus mengurus klub karate Hime. Gomen."

"Ohh. Tidak apa Nii-san. Aku pulang dengan Sasuke-kun juga kok." kata Hinata sambil turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Hime. Hati-hati." ucap Neji sambil mengacak rambut Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju keluar. Namun sebelum menghilang dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan berkata " Jaga adikku Sasuke! "

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka bergegas pulang.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga. Malam hari…**

Hinata tampak senyum-senyum sendiri tiap kali membuka pesan masuk yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Mereka memang rutin saling mengirim pesan ataupun menelepon. Saat ada banyak tugas, mereka akan saling berkirim sms. Biasanya mereka akan membahas kegiatan di klub masing-masing. Hinata dengan klub bahasanya dan Sasuke dengan klub judonya.

Merasa mengantuk, Hinata berpamitan pada Sasuke. Belum ada 1 menit pesan terkirim, balasan Sasuke telah datang.

"Oyasuminasai Hime. Love you. :-*"

Hinata yang melihat ada tanda ':-*' langsung merona. Sasuke memang sering mengucapkan 'Love you' , namun dia tidak pernah mengirim _emoticon kiss_ seperti itu. Hinata sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Dia pikir itu hanya perasaan suka sesaat karena mereka sering bersama. Namun lambat laun, perasaan itu semakin kuat dan berubah menjadi sayang.

Hinata sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Bukan hanya suka, tapi juga cinta. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi takut persahabatan mereka akan rusak. Mungkin memang lebih baik aku pendam, pikirnya. Hinata tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke. Sasukenya.

Akhirnya Hinata tertidur dengan pikiran yang masih berkutat tentang Sasuke.

.

.

**Konoha High School. Pagi hari..**

Pagi hari seperti biasa di KHS, para siswa datang ke sekolah. Ada yang berwajah gembira, ada yang berwajah mengantuk, ada pula yang tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Sasuke. Dia memang setiap hari berangkat maupun pulang sekolah bersama sahabatnya ini. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Naruto _cs_ yang terlihat sedang tertawa di dalam kelas . Melihat ada yang menghampiri, grup ini pun berhenti tertawa dan menengok.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman." sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

"Pagi Himeeeee." mereka menjawab dengan serempak. Hinata yang mendengar nama panggilannya seperti itu hanya merona sambil tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri tempat duduknya di barisan paling kanan dekat jendela. Hinata suka melihat pemandangan luar kelas. Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di halaman sekolah pagi hari, Sasuke tak mau mengganggu. Akhirnya dia memilih mendengarkan musik di ipodnya.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn.. Masa depankuuuuu.." Karin datang dengan heboh dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Waw penyihir jahat datang. Ayo selamatkan putri dan pangeran kita!" celetuk Naruto yang sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Karin. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap tidak gentar. Dia malah tertawa keras melihat Karin yang berekspresi unik saat melotot.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Namun sepertinya pendengaran Karin tajam.

"Ada yang lucu Hyuuga?" tanya Karin dengan nada meremehkan. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini calon istrinya Sasuke." lanjut Karin dengan sombongnya.

"Kurasa aku punya kesempatan lebih besar jadi istrinya daripada kau." tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan yakin. "Aaa.." begitu menyadari Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut Hinata langsung menunduk dan kembali menghadap ke luar kelas.

"Tch! Terus saja bermimpi!" kata Karin sambil memutar matanya.

"Yang bermimpi itu kau. Haha." Sahut Ino yang sedari tadi hanya melihat adegan tersebut dan disambut tawa teman-teman yang lain. Karin memelototi mereka satu persatu.

"Ming-gir!" suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Karin mendongak. Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Gaara yang duduk disamping Sasuke. Dia menatap Karin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Cih." Karin segera pergi menuju kelasnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang tidak dihiraukan Sasuke.

Benar-benar pagi yang ribet.

.

.

**Konoha Departement Store. Siang menjelang sore…**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha Departement Store sepulang sekolah. Mereka membutuhkan _dress_ yang akan dikenakan nanti malam di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Karena ini ulangtahun ke-17, maka keluarga Sasuke berkeras mengadakan pesta walaupun Sasuke menolak mati-matian.

Sakura memilih _dress_ _cocktail_ pendek selutut berwarna merah muda. Ino memilih _long dress peacock_ berwarna kuning. Hinata sendiri sedang mencoba gaun yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dari kamas pas. Sakura dan Ino yang menyadarinya langsung menengok kearah Hinata.

"Wow Hina-chan. Kau cantik banget." puji Sakura.

"Iya. Ini sempurna Hinata." Sambung Ino. Mereka menatap Hinata dengan kagum.

Hinata memilih gaun berwarna violet dengan panjang tepat diatas lutut. Dua tali bahu melingkar manis di pundaknya. Terdapat pita pinggang berwarna violet gelap yang cantik. Gaun yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan sangat pas dikenakan Hinata. Dia ingin terlihat cantik malam ini karena mungkin dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah membeli gaun, Sakura dan Ino berkeliling mencari kado untuk Sasuke. Sedangka Hinata, dia sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Sasuke jauh-jauh hari. Namun Hinata tetap menemani Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha. Malam hari…**

Uchiha mansion yang biasanya sepi malam ini berubah menjadi ruangan pesta. Lampu-lampu menyala begitu terang, alunan musik mengiringi dansa para tamu undangan dan makanan beraneka ragam memenuhi meja panjang dan besar pada sisi lain ruangan. Naruto terlihat sedang berdansa dengan Sakura dan Sai berdansa dengan Ino. Neji dan teman-teman yang lain tampak sedang mencicipi hidangan. Melihat teman-temannya sibuk, Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju lantai atas.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di kursi kecil yang tersedia di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan malam. Bintang-bintang yang seharusnya banyak sekali hanya sedikit yang menampakkan kerlipnya. Konoha sudah seperti Tokyo, polusi cahaya membuat bintang-bintang tidak terlalu tampak. Mereka memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

"Kau terlihat sangat menawan malam ini Hime." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata langsung merona sembari mengucapkan "Aaa, terimakasih Sasuke-kun." kemudian Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas dan mengangsurkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Selamat ulang tahun." ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menerima kado Hinata."Terimakasih Hime. Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Aaa, tentu saja." jawab Hinata masih dengan rona di pipinya.

Sasuke membuka kotak warna biru tua tersebut. Memandangi isinya kemudian mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati. Tampak sweater berwarna biru dengan tulisan SH dibagian dada.

"Kau yang membuatnya Hime?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Hinata.

"I-iya. Supaya nanti saat musim dingin Sasuke-kun tidak kedinginan." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Sifat pemalunya memang kadang kambuh kalau sedang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau begitu memikirkanku eh? Padahal musim dingin masih lama." Sasuke menyeringai menggoda Hinata sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ehh. Sasuke-kun. Aaa…" Hinata terlihat gugup. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."lanjutnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia miliki, Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku menganggapmu seperti saudara sendiri. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku..hmp" kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di pipinya. Wajahnya memanas, pipinya merona hebat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Biar aku yang mengatakan. Hinata, aku menyayangimu." Kata Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata dalam.

Hinata yang sudah bisa menguasai gugupnya menatap mata Sasuke dan tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, cinta pertamanya. Dan semoga menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi teman-temannya mengintip. Bahkan Tenten dan Lee harus memegangi Neji yang ingin mengacaukan momen itu.

Mereka tidak lagi sekedar sahabat sekarang, namun lebih dari itu. Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya bersatu.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, KHS…**

Sasuke dan grupnya tampak menikmati waktu istirahat di salah satu sudut taman mini KHS. Kesenangan mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran makhluk berkacamata berambut merah dan kroni-kroninya.

"Hyuuga! Menyingkir dari Sasukeku!" teriak Karin dengan histerisnya melihat Hinata duduk bersandar di dada Sasuke sambil membaca buku. Sasuke sendiri sedang asyik memainkan rambut Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke mendongak melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Hinata melihat Karin dengan wajah_ innocent_, sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke aktivitasnya memainkan rambut Hinata.

Karin yang kesal lalu menarik paksa Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Sontak Sasuke langsung membantu Hinata berdiri. Kemudian dia menghampiri Karin dan mencengkram kerah bajunya seraya mengeluarkan _deathglare _terkejamnya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh pacarku lagi, aku pastikan kau akan berurusan dengan Sakura. Jangan pikir kami tidak tahu siapa yang membuat Hinata terjatuh tempo hari." Sasuke menatap Karin tajam dan mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan penekanan.

Oh. Semua orang tahu tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sakura yang notabene sangat ahli beladiri.

Karin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menelan ludah kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Well, setidaknya tidak ada lagi penyihir yang akan mengganggu pasangan kecil kita." celetuk Naruto disambut tawa yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**Sebelumnya, TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE! Gomen telat. (.)**

**Ini fanfiction pertama saya. Maaf kalau gaje, alay, abal, banyak salah ketik dan sederet kekurangan lainnya. Maaf juga kalau kepanjangan. (T_T)**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan dari reader dan author sekalian. (.)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu,, Khamsahamnida,, Gracies,, Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca.**

**o(_ _)o**

**Mind to review? **

**Doomo arigatou …**

**Jaa ne ^^/~~**


End file.
